YukineMiyu
__FORCETOC__ YukineMiyu or formally known as RuiRui could be said as an infamous user on Hummingbird. He/she had incredibly influence on the HB community for better or worse, mostly worse. His/her cancer is said to spread throughout the community till this day. The Rise and Fall Resident Trap and Role Player YukineMiyu. He or she was an considerably active member or the Chat Thread from 0.4 to 1.2 when "it" moved to create their own Skype group known as the YYC - nanodesu. Much controversy surrounded this member of the community as shortly after the formation of the YYC the legendary Chat Thread after the era of 1.2 started to slow down till it entered the "Dark Days" till the 1.9a an era also known as "Wexter;Gate, Bleack;Notes and Chaos;Dimi" emerged. RuiRui was a beloved member of the community with his/her most of the time charming role-playing with Hata and Sylian and her/his fascination with the VN Sono Hanabira. She/he was the culprit who started the "bully Rizard" revolution. It was all started by his ill behaviour towards Rizard and eventually claim that "bullying Rizard is like drug, you just can't stop". Though that all changed when RuiRui relationship with Hata and Sylian started to fray at the seams. Shortly after changing their username from RuiRui to YukineMiyu things started to change. Outside of the slight resentment Chat Thread goers starting to have with the YYC with it taking away most of its more active members the YYC was starting to form a splinter groups who said that YukineMiyu was turning into a dictator in their own chat. Yukine hoping to sway opinion appointed JadedGoth, Wexter, and Sylian as mods for the group. Unfortunately as things started to sway into chaos the mods that Yukine appointed started to have issues quelling the growing animosity and with the feud between Hata, Sylian, and Yukine growing more and more by the day the splinter group LIAF was formed under the banner of Kelsy. As the YYC was corroding with more defectors by the day not even Wexter and JadedGoth though friends with Yukine just could not save the YYC from total collapse. Shortly after YukineMiyu vanished from Hummingbird and the YYC without a sound or a peep. Many do not know what happend to Yukine all they know is she was one day there and the next he was gone. Attempts were made to revive the YYC including its rebranding to DHC but alas it would seem the empire that RuiRui built was now a footnote in the history of Hummingbird lore as now even LIAF and even the Chat Thread are now lost to the Void... Likes RuiRui/YukineMiyu had many things they liked including -Yuri -Roleplaying -Gatchaman Crowds -Sakura Trick -Sono Hanabira Legacy The legacy that Yukine left seems for the most part positive he brought many good things to Hummingbird and introduced many future active members to the Chat Thread and their for the most part positive attitude brought many enjoyable sleepless nights to the YYC. Though their story can also be seen as a cautionary tail, be warned that the forums are a fickle thing and as soon as it is that you are on top things can go south very quickly for a forum role-player. Category:Users There's an undetermined amount of secrets and drama behind this user. She/he will be recorded in the Hummingbird history as one of the most influencial user. There are many things that are left hidden and maybe would never revealed to the public about this user. Such as the real history between Miyu, Hata and Rizard. The truth behind his/her obnoxious relationships with Sylian and Lumii. Even until today only a few users know his/her true gender, name and voice. The one user who is pointlessly close to Miyu and probably know the most about him/her is Rizard, and eventually he's the one who brought Miyu to his/her downfall. After Rizard mercilessly back-stabbed Miyu by revealing all his/her secrets, Miyu mysteriously disappeared a few months after that. We will never forget the one quote that should be cherished forever. "Fuck you Rizard.." Category:Regular Users